1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and techniques and, more particularly, to systems and methods for treating injuries, deformities or diseases of the spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corpectomy is a well-known procedure that is performed to relive the pain caused by a diseased (e.g., with a tumor) or damaged (e.g., fractured) vertebrae bone that blocks and pinches the spinal cord. It can also be used as part of a strategy to correct spinal column deformities.
Often, corpectomies involve making an incision into the patient to expose the diseased or damaged portion of the vertebrae bone. The diseased or damaged parts of the vertebrae bone are then removed to relieve pressure from the spinal cord. The disc levels below and above the removed vertebrae bone along with any diseased fragments are also removed. The bone surfaces are then cleared and prepared to receive a bone graft or a corpectomy device (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,682). Fixation devices (e.g., screws) are inserted into the vertebrae below and above the gap. The fixation devices are used to decompress the vertebrae space and/or correct the spinal column curvature. The surgeon then inserts the bone graft into the gap, closing the space between the upper and lower vertebrae bones. A plate (e.g., a “Z-plate”) bridges the gap filled by the graft and is coupled to the fixation devices in the upper and lower vertebrae bones. The plate secures the area while the upper and lower vertebrae bones fuse to the bone graft to create one solid bone segment.
While corpectomy is a proven procedure used to address certain spinal diseases, injuries and defects; it does suffer from several drawbacks. For example, it is associated with morbidity, high costs, lengthy in-patient hospital stays and the pain associated with open surgical procedures. Therefore, there is a need for devices and methods for performing a corpectomy, which cause less pain and potential complications. Preferably, the devices and methods utilize minimally invasive procedures.